Picnic
by Blancanakano
Summary: Ciel, como siempre, tiene muchas cosas que hacer como perro de la reina pero, por un día, hará algo diferente.


**No me comáis mucho ni nada, que este es mi primer fic. Bueno espero que os guste y toda la pesca y si le veis algún fallo decídmelo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso QUE SIGNIFICA PUERTA, NO TUMBA, IGNORANTES (creo que me acaba de poseer su espíritu) que dibuja genialosamente y hace que todos babeemos mucho.**

* * *

Llevaba horas en su despacho leyendo cartas de otros nobles, invitaciones a fiestas a las que no tenía la intención de ir y, lo más importante de todo, informes reales.

Para algo él era el perro de la reina, para ocuparse de esas cosas, pero seguía siendo un niño, a pesar de todo, y, esa tarde, se aburría.

Fue un alivio cuando llegó Sebastian con el té de la tarde, earl grey con pastas de mantequilla y chocolate. Tenía un aspecto delicioso.

-Sebastian- dijo el niño pensativo.

-¿Sí, mi señor?

-Me aburro de la rutina, quiero hacer algo diferente.

El mayordomo puso una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos y luego se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Qué le parecería al señor hacer un picnic mañana?

-¿Un picnic?-preguntó interesado mientras Sebastian servía una taza de té y él cogía una de las pastas.

-Sí, señor. Ir a pasar la tarde al campo y merendar allí. Si quiere podría avisar a la señorita Lizzy.

-Ef ufa fuena ifea –farfulla el niño mientras come una pasta.

-No debería hablar con la boca llena, señor.

Ciel acaba de tragar y hace un mohín.

-Ocúpate de todo Sebastian, mañana nos vamos de picnic.

El mayordomo salió del despacho dejando a Ciel bebiendo té y comiendo pastas mientras miraba informes. Como si fuera un adulto pequeño.

Esa noche, Ciel, cuando ya estaba acostado y Sebastian se había retirado pensó si realmente valía la pena perder una tarde que podía dedicar a hacer cosas útiles pero, finalmente, la parte de niño que quedaba dentro de él decidió que no hay nada mejor que pasar una tarde en el campo.

A la mañana siguiente no podía concentrarse en sus lecciones, ese día no era el conde Phantomhive, era Ciel, un niño que va a hacer una excursión al campo.

A la hora de la comida llegó Lizzy, armando un gran revuelo, como siempre.

-¡Ciel!-se echó encima del niño- Qué mono estás hoy.

-Gracias, Lizzy-intentó quitársela de encima sin que ella lo notase.

-¿Desea unirse a la comida, señorita?-intervino Sebastian, al rescate de su señor.

-Sí, me encantaría, estoy hambrienta-se apresuró a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de Ciel, sin esperar a que Sebastian le indicase un lugar para sentarse.

Sebastian le hizo un gesto a MeyRin que trajera cubiertos para otra persona más, esperando que no ocurriera ningún desastre.

Mientras la sirvienta traía los cubiertos y platos, asombrosamente, sin romper nada, Lizzy ya había empezado a parlotear y Ciel intentaba sobrevivir al torrente de palabras que salían de la boca de su prometida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, después de mucho parloteo, sobre todo por parte de Lizzy, los dos niños se acomodaron en una de las muchas salas de estar de la mansión, para poder charlar tranquilamente y esperar a la hora de irse. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Sebastian daba instrucciones a Bard para que preparase la merienda de la excursión pero, al verlo sacar un cuchillo jamonero para cortar el pan, decidió que sería mejor que él hiciera la comida y que Bard se limitara a ayudar.

Cuando Sebastian volvió a la sala para decirle a su señor que todo estaba listo se encontró a Ciel leyéndole un libro a Lizzy, que lo escuchaba embelesada. Para llamar su atención carraspeó un poco.

-Señor, todo está listo, podemos irnos cuando deseen.

-Excelente-cierró el libro pero mantuvo la página marcada con el dedo-¿Nos vamos ya, Lizzy?

-Pero yo quiero que me sigas leyendo, Ciel.

-Podemos llevarnos el libro y seguir allí, venga, vámonos.

-Bueno, vale-la niña aceptó después de pensarlo un poco.

Ambos niños se levantaron del sofá en el que se encontraban sentados, Ciel le entregó el libro a Sebastian con la página marcada con un papel y este los acompañó hasta el carruaje, que se encontraba aparcado y preparado en frente de la puerta de la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastian abrió la puerta y cuando Ciel y Lizzy hubieron entrado, la cerró y luego se subió al asiento del conductor. Bard, Finny y MeyRin habían salido de la mansión para ver como se marchaban y los despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban.

Ciel volvió a coger el libro que Sebastian había depositado, antes de que ellos entraran, en el asiento del carruaje y siguió leyendo por donde lo había dejado.

-¿Sabes dónde vamos?- le preguntó Lizzy cuando hizo una pausa en un punto y aparte.

-No pero Sebastian habrá escogido un buen sitio.

-Entonces, ¿es una sorpresa?-a la niña le brillaban los ojos.

-Sí, es una sorpresa.

Después de esto reanudaron la lectura del libro hasta que, un rato después, el carruaje se paró y Sebastian les abrió la puerta indicando que ya habían llegado.

Los niños salieron y se les quedó la boca abierta cuando vieron donde estaban.

-¡Es precioso!-exclamó Lizzy mientras reía.

-El lago es impresionante…

Se encontraban al lado de un lago de aguas cristalinas y en sus orillas crecía un pequeño bosquecillo que parecía lleno de vida.

Lizzy y Ciel, dados de la mano se acercaron a la orilla del lago, detrás de ellos avanzaba Sebastian. Los niños se pararon para mirar el agua de la orilla y cuando llevaban un rato así Sebastian intervino.

-¿Qué les parece si yo preparo la merienda mientras ustedes exploran el bosquecillo?

-Me parece una idea genial-Lizzy irradiaba felicidad-¿Quieres, Ciel?

-Vale, vamos. ¿Cuánto tardarás, Sebastian?

-Puedo tenerlo todo listo para cuando quiera, señor.

-Pues entonces volveremos en tres cuartos de hora- dijo Ciel mientras se alejaba, arrastrado por Lizzy.

Sebastian miró como se alejaban los niños y empezó a sacar cosas del carruaje, la cesta con la comida, un mantel…

Mientras, los dos niños se adentraron entre los árboles, mirándolo todo, fascinados por su belleza. Lizzy daba grititos cada vez que veía algo que le gustase. Después de un rato dando vueltas, vieron una ardilla.

-Mira qué bonita es-dijo la niña con un gritito.

-Podríamos seguirla.

-Sí, vamos, vamos, corre, que se escapa- cogió a Ciel de la mano y tiró de él para seguir al animal.

Estuvieron un buen rato persiguiendo a la pequeña ardilla, hasta que la perdieron de vista. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a un pequeño claro lleno de flores.

-¡Woah! Es precioso. Quiero coger unas flores para llevármelas a casa.

-Como quieras, Lizzy-a pesar de su aparente indiferencia se notaba en la cara de Ciel que estaba disfrutando de la tarde y se puso a ayudar a Lizzy sin que ella se lo pidiera.

En apenas unos cinco minutos ya habían reunido un ramo enorme de flores silvestres, que Lizzy casi no podía sostener. Los niños decidieron que ya era hora de volver y fueron hasta el lago. Allí vieron que Sebastian había colocado todo para la merienda, había sacado y puesto la comida y la bebida sobre un mantel de cuadros y todo lo que se supone que se hace en los picnic, era perfecto.

Se sentaron para comer mientras Sebastian los observaba, cuando pareció que habían acabado les preguntó.

-¿Qué han visto en el bosque?

-Vimos una ardilla que era monísima y luego encontramos un claro precioso y cogimos un montón de flores-dijo Lizzy atropelladamente mientras señalaba las flores que había dejado a su lado.

Ciel miró a Lizzy y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando la chica.

Después de eso estuvieron un buen rato paseando y jugando cerca del lago. Mientras, Sebastian recogió todo lo que habían traído. Se les pasó el tiempo muy rápido y pronto empezó a oscurecer.

-Señor, deberíamos volver-dijo Sebastian acercándose a Ciel- Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿La señorita Lizzy se quedará a dormir en la mansión?

-Creo que sí, ¿te parece bien?-se volvió hacia ella.

-Me encantaría.

Todos entraron en el carruaje y se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión Phantomhive. Los dos niños estaban exhaustos después de todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde y pasaron el viaje en silencio, casi dormitando.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Lizzy abrazó a Ciel, emocionada.

-Gracias por este día tan fantástico.

Ciel no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, definitivamente había escapado de la rutina.


End file.
